DUO, I'M YOUR SISTER
by Annelda Michelle
Summary: WHO REALLY STARTS OPERATION METEOR. WITH THE LOVE SHE HAD FOR HER FAMILY ANNELDA STARTS ON A JOURNEY TO FIND HER BROTHER DUO AND BE AN ASSET TO THE OTHER PILOTS WHO HAVE BEEN SENT TO EARTH. IT DEALS WITH LOVE AND LOSS, ADVENTURE AND MYSTERY. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT HAS MUCH HAS I HAVE WRITING IT.
1. You're A Girl!

Chapter One

In a quaint little bar just off the coast of the Gulf of Mexico about five miles from an OZ military base, Duo Maxwell is seen chatting with the bar tender.

Bar tender says to Duo while wiping off the bar. "Some strange times we are liven in ain't they kid?"

Duo smiles out the corner of his mouth replying "In what way Mac?"

"What, you haven't heard? Apparently these super powerful mobile suits called Gundams came from the colonies and attacked Earth's OZ bases." The bar tender said while pouring Duo another drink.

Just then an unknown person in a black hoodie pays their tab and walks out. Duo continues his conversation with the bar tender.

Duo smiles and snickers to himself "Is that so? Well then that means that we gotta be more careful huh?"

The bar tender chuckled in his throat. "Dat's right! You never know where the next attack could be; hell it could be that military base just a couple of miles from here."

Duo chuckling out loud a little. "It just could be couldn't it?"

Duo tosses a few coins in the bar tenders direction, sticks his hands in his pockets and heads for the door. The bar tender shakes his head and collects is pay. He realizes that he's been under paid, and starts yelling and shouting while running after Duo. By the time he is outside Duo has disappeared. The bar tender grumbles and stomps back into the bar while a happy Duo is rolling over in laughter in a near by ally.

Duo wipes tears from his eyes from laughter. "Sorry man, but right now I'm a bit tight on cash these days, and getting sore over a measly buck, gees. Well now, I have a date that I really can't afford to miss."

He strolls off while whistling towards his bike and speeds down towards the OZ base. He climbs into Death Scythe and rubs his hands together. As he gets his gundam started he says with an evil grin, "we're gonna blow things up today buddy!"

He easily penetrates into the base and just as he's about to make his way towards his main target it blows up right in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted out loud while blocking his eyes.

He spots a fleet of Leos fighting off an Aries. The pilot of the Aries manages to destroy the three Leos that were following it but the Aries itself was considerably damaged. "WHAT'S THIS?" Duo thinks to himself. He steals away to a location away from the apparent civil war and watches as the pilot evacuates the Aries and remote controls it towards the on coming fleet. A button is pressed and the Aries explodes. The pilot jumps on a bike and escapes. Duo decidedly follows the pilot to a nearby beach. The bike is left to rest on some sand dunes. Duo, who had continued his pursuit on his own bike parks it not too far from his gundam, well hidden in the shadows and walks towards the abandoned bike.

Duo says out loud to himself looking around for the aries pilot. "Now where did he go?"

Suddenly he's attacked from behind. The offender pulls one of his arms backwards and sticks a gun to his temple.

"Who are you?" The offender says in a deep voice while sitting on top of Duo with the offenders knees pinning down one of Duo's arms with the other twisted behind his back.

Duo starts to shout and try to fight his way free. "Hey, leggo! What'd I do to you?"

The grip on his twisted arm tightens. As a response, Duo manages to trip the offender and slam him to the ground. Just as he is about to give the offender a punch in the face he freezes.

"You're a girl?" He says while lowering his fist.

While pulling the rest of her hood off from her hoodie she replies with a sarcastic comment. "What did you think I was an elephant?"

She pushes him off of her and grabs the gun that flew out of her hand; she points the gun right at Duo.

With never taking her eyes off Duo she gets right to the interrogation. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

Duo sticks his hands up. "Duo Maxwell, I'm a citizen of the colonies."

She starts to lower the gun after hearing who he is. "Good, wait I saw you at the bar. Now why were you following me?"

Duo realizing who she was, was just as shocked. "Wait! You were the person in the black hoodie who left just before I did."

"Good guess. Now once again why were you following me?" She asked again knowing Duo is trying to stall.

"I dunno! Why did you attack that OZ base?" He replied with a big smile on his face.

"Stop stalling and ANSWER THE QUESTION." she shouts and raises the gun again and puts her finger on the trigger.

Duo raising an eyebrow says back to her. "You don't really need to know."

Duo turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait, I have some more questions I want to ask you." Duo isn't worried about her shooting him and continues to walk away and she lowers the gun.

"Yeah well that's too bad because this interview is over." He replies back while waving a hand in the air.

Duo continues to walk away and the girl decides to leave the matter alone for now. She smiles and walks to her bike and 10 minutes later a loud crashing sound is heard and she looks in the direction the noise is coming from. A large mobile suit appears before her eyes; on the loud speaker Duo's voice is heard.

"SEE YA LATER BABE!"

The girl jesters to him in the form of a middle finger. The skies begin to cloud over and a light rain begins to fall. The girl takes her gun and puts it in the pocket of her hoodie and climbs on her bike.

She starts the bike as the rain drops fall harder she sits there staring as the gundam departs, before driving off she cups her hands and smiles and thinks to herself while throwing the water in her hands in the air. "Finally, the feel of real rain."


	2. Daddy, Don't Leave Me

CHAPTER TWO

While driving down the highway from her encounter with Duo she is thinking deep on the events of the day. She pulls into a little cheap motel, once in her room she lays on the bead and starts talking out loud.

"So that was the Gundam Death Scythe, that means Operation Meteor fell right on time then, and Duo Maxwell, my brother, father I finally found him."

(Two years earlier)

A teacher stands in front of a group of students presenting Annelda to them. She is wearing the school uniform which seems a little too big for her. Scattered giggles and sneers are heard about the room.

The teacher claps her hands together to get them to be quiet. "That's enough class, now please pull out your books and turn to page 170."

The young girl of 14 starts taking notes vigorously. Two boys sitting behind her start jeering and making fun of her unusual name, she pays no mind to them. In their next class, fencing, Annelda is set to oppose one of the boys who was mocking her.

The boy starts mocking her right away. "So, A-NAIL-DUH, will you be able to fence without those baggy clothes of yours and with out the teacher looking out for you. I bet you can't even hold a lance."

The other boy starts to laugh as the two begin to joust. The boy continues with his snide comments finally pushing Annelda to the emotional edge.

Annelda violently slashes the boy's arm open and grabs him by the collar and whispers into his ear.

"That's what happens when you try my patience. (Out loud) We need a nurse here."

Annelda shouts and pushes the boy from her. As the boy is rushed to the nurse she glares at the other boy and says in a soft life threatening tone.

"Don't make me teach you what fear is."

She calmly takes off her masque and walks away.

(One year later)

Annelda is now 15 and arguing with Dr. J.

"Why can't I pilot the wing gundam? I helped you build it; I know it inside and out. My father even helped in the building process and died for it. I have had significantly more training than Heero."

Dr. J. argues back at her. "Annelda, you contributed in the building of each Gundam and created the unique systems for each as well but…."

Annelda cuts Dr. J. off mid sentence. "But nothing, I've been training on these systems before they were even in the Gundams themselves hell even before construction even began. My father trained me for this my whole life what Heero can do I can do just as well if not better."

"Can you really Annelda? Do you think you're capable of undertaking a covert operation?" Dr. J. says trying to talk her out of it.

Annelda starts to raise her voice and turns from Dr. J. and rest her hands on the control panel with her headbent down. "Yes I do, I've been under cover since I came here from living with my uncle in the Sanc Kingdom when I cut that boys arm. Dr. J. remember it was because of you that my parents were killed and my father died in believing in me and in the operation that he started to avenge Heero Yuy it is because of my father that the Gundams exist in the first place. They died because you chose to do nothing about Dekim sending OZ troops to earth."

Dr. J. comes up behind her and puts his one good hand on her shoulder and talks camly. "Stop, you know that's not true, now I order you to stand down. Heero will pilot the Wing Gundam, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

Annelda lifts her head and looks at Dr. J. "Very well Dr J. I understand."

She said in a very hateful low tone voice and she starts to turn to go.

Dr. J. shakes his head and says to Annelda, "when the operation becomes overt you know that your help will be vital and I'm trying to keep you alive for that reason plus I gave my word to your father that I would look after you. Now I return to the Earth tomorrow for some supplies, while I'm gone get some more training in, then get some rest."

They both nod at each other then walk away. That night while lying in bed with Heero, who is oblivious to the world, she is remembering her life the day the war started. Her father and mother were running with Annelda to their summer home to escape from OZ officials chasing them. They run down an alley and enter the house from the back. The father starts blocking the doors with heavy objects and tells Annelda to go hide some where and to not make a sound no matter what happens.

While her father is looking out windows he talks out loud. "Where is Dr J. he should've been here before us."

The father looks around and in the shadows is Dr. J.

"I hear you're being pursued, come I will take you to the shelter." Dr. J. motions with his hand and before he could get to the door the father says something.

"Not without my…"

Just then the OZ soldiers are breaking in the doors and windows and eventually get in and take Dr. J. and Annelda's parents outside. Dr. J. tells the officers that he is a doctor and was giving them medical attention and was set free. The father stops him before he leaves and whispers in the doctor's ear.

"My time is up I cannot let the mission fail before it has even begun. Take Annelda with you and train her to fulfill my part in this mission. She has already had some training. PLEASE!"

With that being said the soldiers grab the father and shove him to his knees next to his wife. Dr. J. watches in horror as the soldiers execute Annelda's parents. Mean while Annelda still in the house sees everything that has just transpired. Few minutes later everyone has gone and Annelda comes out to find her parents laying in the yard. The mother is dead but her father is still barely alive.

"Daddy! (She runs to him) Daddy, let me get you some help."

She is about to yell for help when her father stops her.

"No honey listen it's too late. I have to leave you now, Dr. J. will come and find you and promise me that you will do what he tells you, okay baby girl."

Realizing what is about to happen she throws her hands around his neck and hugs him tightly and tries to talk through her tears.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go please let me get you some help, if you go I will have no family I'll be all alone. I want you to stay here with me. Daddy please!"

Her father slowly prying her arms from his neck. "Annelda I need you to be strong and promise me to do everything Dr. J. ask of you. You are not alone baby girl, you have a twin brother named Duo Maxwell, find him and love him, now promise me."

Annelda replies still crying. "Yes daddy, I promise."

The father puts a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Good girl!"

Taking her in his arms once more he says his goodbyes.

"Good bye my baby girl, my little pixie. I will wait for you at the place that I'm going. Be good in your training. I LOVE YOU BABY GIRL."

With his last breath he dies in her arms. Annelda realizes her father is gone she lays him on the ground and sits there for what seemed like hours then from out of the bushes a boy about her age comes up to her.

The boy asked, "Are you Annelda?"

Annelda responds with just a statement. "I AM."

The boy looks at her. "Good, Dr. J. sent me to take you to the space colonies."

Annelda wipes tears from her face and ask one more request. "Okay just let me say good bye one more time."

Annelda crawls to her mother hugs her and says I love you then goes back to her father and hugs him one more time and whispers to him as tears start to fall down her cheeks once again.

"Daddy, I'm not ready, Daddy don't leave me yet I still need you."

Just then some soldiers hear her crying and start to run toward them. The boy grabs Annelda by the arm and runs to the rendezvous coordinates that Dr. J. gave him. As the officers get there a space pod is taking off.

"Unbelievable! He hid a space craft in the dump! These are no ordinary people." The officer says as he watches the space pod in the sky.

After hearing those words Lady Une orders the troops to withdraw. The bodies of Annelda's parents are still in the exact spot where they fell. In the space pod Annelda cried herself to sleep and you see Dr. J looking at the craft in the sky and says to himself.

"You have left me with an invaluable gift Liam. Don't worry I will take good care of her. You Annelda will follow in your father's footsteps and who knows you may be the one who will change the outcome of this war."


	3. My Brother

CHAPTER THREE

Annelda finds herself waking up panting and wheezing looking around to find Heero is no longer beside her. Sweat, streaks down from her forehead and wipes away tears from her eyes and she clings to her chest thinking to herself "THAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO." She slowly catches her breath and starts talking aloud.

"Why? Why do I keep on dreaming that damn memory? Why? (She sighs and sits up) My heart is still beating too quickly… ugh… it still hurts."

She gets up from her bed swings her legs to the floor and runs her fingers through her hair, she walks over to the sink and grabs a drink of water. She throws on some clothes and makes her way to the window in her room on the space colony. She stares at the moon which is shining brightly and puts her head on the cool window and starts talking to herself again.

"The moon is too close, there's no way to appreciate its true beauty from here. (An image of her father falling to the ground pops into her head) OZ, that's it (she hits the class) no more waiting."

She puts on her space suit and rushes to the Gundam and gets inside.

"I'm sorry Dr. J. I have to do this. (She prepares to launch when an alarm goes off) Dammit! What is this, I thought I breached all of the security measures."

Personnel rush in with machine guns and aim at the cockpit.

"OH NO, I'm not going down that easily. (She swings the buster rifle towards them and yells into the loud speaker) Back off or I'll destroy every single one of you."

She hears a voice from inside the cockpit.

"Yeah! That'd be a smart thing to do. This way the long kept secret of the existence of the gundams will be shattered and operation meteor will never take place."

Recognizing the voice immediately she knows Heero is standing behind her. She lays her head on the head rest knowing she is busted.

"Shit, what are you doing here?" Annelda kept her head on the head rest as she talked to Heero.

Heero sticks a gun to the back of her head. "Stopping you from doing something utterly stupid."

Annelda scoffed at him. "I could always self destruct."

Heero says unemotionally. "You wouldn't!"

Annelda replies in a stern voice. "I would, I'm just as stubborn as you are so just try me!"

Heero roles his eyes and laughs in his throat a little. "I know you Annelda, you wouldn't, you love me and this gundam too much to destroy it and you wouldn't; not now at least not while I'm in here, now get out of the gundam."

In a swift movement she exposes the self destruct button. Just as she is about to press it he knocks it out of her hand and is now face to face with her. He places a hand on her cheek and rest his forhead against hers.

"Annelda, please get out of the gundam. I will help you get to Earth, just not right now, now is not the time baby."

Annelda looks at Heero with a stubborn look on her face with her eyes tearing up. "Get out of my way Heero I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to, but I have to do this for my father."

Heero had enough of seeing the hurt in her eyes and hits her over the head with the handle of the gun. He opens the hatch and carries her out and to her room. He goes to Dr. J who has helped restore everything back to normal. Heero walks in.

"She's asleep now."

Dr. J. was looking at him with a confused look on his face. "Was it really necessary to hit her Heero?"

Heero by this time was leaning against a control panel. "She was about to self destruct, literally and emotionally."

Dr. J. started to raise his voice a little. "You know very well that it wouldn't be functional until tomorrow and yet, you still struck her. Why?"

Heero keeping calm answers his question. "She was hurting; she needed something else to make the pain go away."

Dr. J. chuckles and walks to his quarters. "Go back to sleep Heero. There is still much work to be done. You know Heero perhaps I may have underestimated Annelda's abilities so be careful."

The next morning Annelda wakes up and feels her head.

"Damn, Heero did you have to hit me that hard? Gees!"

She gets in the shower and lets the water run down her back she sighs and then starts to think. "I'll never be able to avenge father's death and find my brother if I keep acting like this. Daddy, I don't know how, I don't know how to find my way, please help me. She hit's the shower wall she turns off the water and climbs out and pulls her hair into a ponytail she packs her things in a small bag pausing to look at the picture of her and her parents before tucking it away in her bag. She pauses once more and looks out her window at the Earth.

Looking at the Earth she knows that it is time to go with or without Dr. J's permisson. "It's time. Today is the day that I meet the Earth."

She slips on a baseball cap and walks out unto the balcony of her room. The air is still as always. She jumps off and runs towards the exit. She looks both ways to make her escape but stops at the door with a hand on the handle and whispers to herself and the cameras that she knows Heero is watching her on.

"I'm sorry Heero, I couldn't wait for your help, I love you but I have to go."

Heero knew what she had said for he knew how to lip read. As she walks out she looks at the camera and closes the door behind her.

Heero watching her leave tells Dr. J. "She left just as you said she would Dr. J."

"It's okay, she will make a very valuable asset on Earth for Operation Meteor, but I do want you to keep an eye out for her when it's your turn to go to Earth." Dr. J says with a smile knowing that Annelda as always followed her feelings and will be okay because of it.

"MISSION ACCEPTED!"

(PRESENT DAY)

Two weeks after her first encounter with Duo, Duo is having a conversation with Howard when someone arrives at the gates. He goes to see who it is leaving Duo to wonder in his thoughts for a bit. Howard is talking to some girl with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a cap and a black hoodie with the hood over the cap. Howard looks very surprised and lets her in to see Duo.

"Hey Duo, can I have a word with you?"

Duo falls off his covered gundam recognizing the voice.

"You! You're?" He can't get his words do to shock of seeing her again.

Annelda says laughing a little. "Oh yea, that's right the last time we met I didn't give you my name. You can call me Annelda."

Duo thinking to himself. 'Cool name!' (out loud) "How did you find me?"

"Ha-ha I'm very good at my job that's how. I came to apologize for my behavior for the first time we met."

Duo starts to laugh. "Ha-ha, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, at the time I didn't realize you were one of the gundam pilots." She said with a slight curved smile.

Duo in shock once again couldn't think of anything to say except to ask a question. "What did you say?"

Annelda thinks to herself 'boy is this guy slow.' (out loud) "I didn't know you were a gundam pilot until I say you take off in Death Scythe, and the brother my father told me about."

Duo started to talk a little more but had more questions. "Who are you? How did you know about the gundams and did you say brother?"

Annelda thinking to herself 'yep he's slow alright!' (out loud) "Well for one I helped build and program the gundams with their own unique systems. I continued the work our father was doing before he died and yes you and I are siblings, twins if you want to get technical. When you told me your name that day on the beach I lowered my gun because you were the one our father told me about."

Duo now sitting down in disbelief trying to wrap his brain around all this information, Annelda is walking over to him.

"You what, Twins?" Is all that Duo could muster to say.

Annelda sits down next to him smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Hard to believe huh?" She says wrapping a arm around Duo's shoulders.

The two climb up on the gundam and begin to chat. From discussing their missions to talking about home and how they were separated. Losing track of time and talking until dawn.

"Now look at what you made me go and do." Annelda says stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

Duo getting up as well. "What are you talking about? You're the one who was too stubborn to stop talking."

Laughing and pushing Duo. "Yeah, Well it takes two because you didn't stop talking either. Anyway just to let you know you have a new ally."

Duo smiles and hugs Annelda. "No, I have something better. I have a sister."

She looks at Duo with a smile and jumps off the gundam.

"See ya around brother."

She says to Duo walking off with waving a hand in the air.

Duo starts scratching his head. "Yeah, see ya."

Annelda starts to walk off towards the gate as the sun is beginning to rise. The cool breeze toys with her hair as Duo watches her leave.

Duo catches her and asked a question. "Hey before you go, how did you know I was the pilot that day at the beach?"

Annelda stops in her tracks and smiles and turns to Duo.

"Ha-ha, you talked to me remember, plus I just talked to you not ten minutes before it took off, it's not like it's rocket science."

Duo continues to watch her leave and he closes his eyes and smiles then shakes his head and thinks to himself now is not the time for distractions, I know she is my sister and I'm going to worry about her but she can handle herself. He opens his eyes again and looks where Annelda was walking, she's already gone.


End file.
